Across Fantasmic!
by Ford1114
Summary: Parody of Disney's Fantasmic, and based on D-Fusion Kai and other stories involved, Tai & Agumon are embark a journey of imagination in their dreams, as they have to stop the forces of evil from turning it to a nightmare.
1. The Imagination Begins!

Welcome to Fantasmic, tonight we have our host, Mickey Mouse-wait..wrong show. Though this fanfic is based on the famous night show from Disneyland, Disney World, and Tokyo DisneySea, that it'll combine there elements for one big story. It's relate to Digimon Fusion Kai and other stories like YuYuGiDigiMoon and Accel Stream involve with it, but the story is non canon because this is for fun. Plus, 2012 will be Disneyland Fantasmic's twentieth anniversary. Starring our heroes, Tai & Agumon, they will set on a world where nothing is like imagination.

Thank the inspiration of Across Dimensions' success!

Let the adventure begin!

**Disclaimer:** Omega X, Metalla X, Dimitri/Angemon X, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Burizalor, Virus, and DarkMagimon belong to Kanius. ShenPeacockmon and Alduindramon belong to me, and both are parody characters from Kung Fu Panda 2 and Skyrim respectively. Digimon belongs to Toei Animation. All other cartoons, anime, and whatever belong to their respectful owners.

xxxxx

Nightfall, people went back home to sleep after today's daily life. A certain spiky brunette with googles and an orange, child-like theropod were one of them. They are Taichi Kamiya and Agumon, heroes of both the real and digital worlds alongside his friends. Our heroes fought evil doers like Burizalor, Virus, Paradixalmon, D-Reaper, etc. Now Tai & Agumon need some rest at their house in have some peacetime. In their rooms, they are sleeping, too sleepful. In their minds, a lightspeed carries them to the dream world. Normally they don't mind about dreams besides nightmares. But this dream will be pure imagination.

When Tai and Agumon wake up in their dream world, they realize the landscape looks a little different. Under the hills, the area in distance look like the Great Valley from the Land Before Time, except there aren't any dinosaurs around..

"Whoa, where are we?" Tai wondered.

"This isn't our typical dream." said Agumon.

"Indeed it isn't, digidestined."

A wise voice came from behind Tai and Agumon, as both turned to see a bipedal monkey with white fur and taupe skin. He wears gray pants, small red scarf, black clothing with gold/silver armed bracelets (his tail also has it), skull pads on his shoulders, and black/gray shoes. He carries a light gray staff with golden tips on both ends.

Tai look in amazed "A digimon? Who are you?"

The monkey warrior answered, "I am Gokuwmon, a warrior journey across the Digital World"

"For what it sounds, you do reminded me of Son Goku from the 'Journey of the West' tale." said Tai.

"Indeed"

"So what is this place?" said Agumon in curiosity. "This doesn't feel like any normal dream."

Gokuwmon sigh a bit, then answers Agumon's question "This dream world you are in is called Fantasmic. Created by the vivid imaginations of people watching the show of the same name from Disney parks. Care to say that have you remember going to Tokyo Disneyland?"

"Wait, yeah I have!" replied Tai. "They recently put this Fantasmic show thing as a new attraction."

"Seems you are no different like any other humans enjoying their amusement parks." said Gokuwmon. "But this world makes the theme parks nothing...it will make you and Agumon feel realistic experiences of a fantastic adventure. I must warn you that imagination and your thoughts can expand your fears into an overwhelming nightmare."

Tai and Agumon looked in amazement. Who knows what dangers they will face.

"Are you two's imaginations strong enough to have the courage to withstand evil forces that will invade your dreams? Even your Ascendant form, Omega X. That, you heroes have to see for yourself."

"As much as me and Agumon new here, I'm in!" Tai smiled.

"Me too!" said Agumon.

Gokuwmon accepted their decisions and said "Now, I am inviting both...to experience Fantasmic. A world beyond anything you can encounter."

**(Imagination - Fantasmic Opening from Tokyo DisneySea plays)**

With both Tai and Agumon accepting the monkey warrior's offer, the three walk down the hills to see the landscape. Everything they feel, Tai and Agumon are excited that makes their childhood memories erupt. Along the way, they actually see dinosaurs appearing like poof! Imagination creates these fauna. These dinosaurs are from the Land Before Time franchise. Yes, this place IS the Great Valley.

"Real dinosaurs!" surprised Tai. "How did they appear?"

"It's simple. Like most dreams, your imagination brought them to life in this world" said Gokuwmon.

"This is incredible!" cried out Tai. "I've created things, but not like this."

Both Tai and Agumon saw Grandpa and Grandma Longnecks eating leaves from a tall tree. Topps, the triceratops (Cera's dad) graze the grasses. A herd of parasaurolophuses take daily walks to exercise. Up in the skies are the fliers, pterosaurs that soar across the Great Valley. Then minutes later, Tai and Agumon watch Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and Chomper playing around as friends. They were happy to see these little dinosaurs play, reminding Tai as a child before his first encounter with digimon, and especially Agumon for he can relate to those six reptiles.

As Tai, Agumon, and Gokuwmon move forward, they stopped at a forest area.

**(Imagination - Fantasmic Opening from Tokyo DisneySea ends)**

"Why are we stopping?" said Tai.

"I decided to see you and Agumon's power as part of a test." replied Gokuwmon.

"A test? You mean training?" said Tai.

"Yes, this forest will be quiet for us. We do not want these dinosaurs to notice our strength publically, at least not yet till they accept it."

"That means..Agumon can spare with you, Gokuwmon?" inquired Tai.

Gokuwmon responded, "In other words, correct. But I promise you, I will not go easy on you." The monkey warrior readied his stance.

Tai smirks "Let's see what you got. Agumon, digivolve!"

**(Mickey the Sorcerer – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to-!**

In place of Agumon was a humanoid dragon that look like WarGreymon only he looks different. Strapped across his back was a massive sword, heavy enough to pulverize earth, called the _Dramon Breaker_. The Brave Shield on his back jutted out like gliders, granting him better flight mobility. His mask is aerodynamic as his front horn was longer and sharper. The horns are lengthened out. In fact, his whole armor garb was designed with aerodynamic features to allow quicker flight.

**VictoryGreymon!**

And the two digimon warriors fight by sparing each other. VictoryGreymon tried to attack Gokuwmon with his sword, but the monkey blocks it with his staff. They continue clashing with their weapons, but every time they did leaves many blocks, evades, and sometimes minor injuries. Both digimon put up a good fight, especially Gokuwmon who enjoys being a fighter.

"Get em, VictoryGreymon!" shouted Tai.

**"Dramon Breaker!"**, Shouted VictoryGreymon as he charges his sword to full blazing power.

**"Shippu-jinrai Geki!"**, Gokuwmon cried out his attack as he place his staff to the ground in summoning lightning bolts at VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon dodges the lightning bolts and proceeds to pulverize Gokuwmon with his sword, but Gokuwmon quickly blocks it with his staff, that both energies explodes to create a small crater. Luckily, they kept their power lessened to not interrupt the fauna around the forest.

"That's enough." ordered Gokuwmon.

**(Mickey the Sorcerer – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World ends)**

VictoryGreymon devolves back to Agumon and runs to Tai.

"That was great back there, Agumon!" said Tai as he patted the small dinosaur's head in congrats.

"You've done well." stoically said Gokuwmon. "This proves that your imaginations are strong enough to face many challenges ahead."

"That 'training match' of yours paid off. For a bit." replied Tai. "What else do we have to see?"

"You will find out, young one. Lets move forward." said Gokuwmon.

**(Flowers - Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

The three wanderers continue deeper in the magical forest. The beautiful place has flowers blooming at the grassy ground and tree branches, signifying a new dawn approaches for life. Sunlight came down above the trees. Birds are chirping, squirrels are finding nuts, and a deer walking. The fauna in these woods are doing what's best in nature, bringing peace.

**(Flowers - Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World ends)**

xxxxx

There you have it for starters. First chapter done and another will be next! I still have yet to go to Disney World, but hopefully wanting to go and see this show in person, I'll just have to wait and see.

Tai in this story (along with his friends) bases on his Season 2 outlook btw.


	2. Across the Dream Borders

I have a feeling that the story is like a musical.

Chapter 2 starts up.

xxxxx

It is now nearly nightfall. As Tai, Agumon, and Gokuwmon continue their walk in the forest, they noticed a celebration with groups of people. When they take a look, its actually a show performance while the audience are digimon. In fact, there are characters that watch alongside those digimon. Those are Taiki Kudou & Shoutmon, Kiriha Aonuma & Greymon, Nene Amano & Mervamon (alongside Sparrowmon), Yuu Amano & Damemon, Taigiru & Gumdramon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Starmons, Beelzemon (Xros version), and Olegmon.

"Wait a minute, those are Taiki's group that we met in their world!" noticed Tai. He and his digimon remember them, that those heroes helped Tai's group to fight off Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Digital Warlord's forces.

"There's a performance going on?" wondered Agumon.

"I gotta wonder what their up too." said Tai as he watches the show.

Gokuwmon remains silent while watching the performance.

The audience loudly cheered as two pink hooded figures came to the stage. The two actors take off their cloaks to reveal themselves as Akari Hinomoto and Zenjiro Tsurugi! Akari is wearing a hawaii-like, heart-shaped clothing alongside sunflower sandals, lily wristbands, and a sunflower headband. While Zenjiro is wearing a bee-styled clothing. Both looked in embarassment, as they remember doing this back in the Digital World to get to Deckerdramon, now in Tai's dream they did this for fun. I guess.

"We won't let you two do this alone!" shouted Shoutmon. "We'll dance too! Take that embarrassment sky high!"

Both Akari and Zenjiro had no choice but to accept it.

**"Let's Love Love Dance!"** both performers annouce.

Akari and Zenjiro touch their hands by making a heart shaped sign with their fingers. Then they dance in embarrassment, but are doing their best to make their audience happy.

**Love, love, love!**

They then twirl around.

**Love, love, love!**

They raise up their arms and clench their fists with pride.

**Love you! Love you! Love you!**

They then split themselves and hug themselves, while making kissing noises.

**Kiss, kiss, kiss!**

The digimon cheered at the ongoing performance. Ballistamon, Gumdramon, and Olegmon even dance for the song. Especially for Olegmon, that he's reminded of his GobbleGobble chant alongside his crew back in Gold Land. Shoutmon dance with his rocker weapon, while making kissing signs in making fun of the performance.

At the other side of the forest, Beelzemon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Mervamon, and Sparrowmon are still embarrass as ever of the show. Even Sparrowmon sighs at it.

Taiki look confidential, as he's proud for his friends to act. Kiriha looks disgusted. Nene and Yuu look awkward. As for Taigiru, lets just say he's having fun.

Back at Tai's group, both he and Agumon have embarrassing looks for what they say.

"Is this part of my dream..?" muttered Tai towards Gokuwmon.

Gokuwmon continue observing the show and turn to Tai "I cannot say this but.." He then chuckles a little.

"What? You think its funny?" surprised Tai.

Gokuwmon calms down, "Ahh, let's keep moving forward." He then walks away, while Tai and Agumon just shrugged and follows him. They are now leaving the Love Love Dance performance.

The travellers are nearly out of the forest, and they came across a long lake.

"This lake will lead you both to your next destination." said Gokuwmon.

"All we have to do is follow the direction?" replied Tai.

"That is exactly my point." said Gokuwmon. Now look, the lake is making bubbles. But these are not the ordinary."

Just then bubbles are formed and come out of the lake's surface, once Tai and Agumon sees them, the bubbles create images of TK and Kari smiling at their friends.

"TK and Kari!" happily shouted both heroes.

**(Dancing Bubbles – Fantasmic from Disney World plays)**

The three wanderers continue walking towards the lake's leading point. More bubbles came out of the lake to create vivid images for the heroes as they walk by. The bubbles play the role as fireflies. This kind of art create a mood of happiness or a feel of action. The list of anime, cartoons, and other things appear by these bubbles in order.

_Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from The Looney Tunes Show._

_The Sailor Scouts fighting for justice._

_Takato, Henry, and Rika from Digimon Tamers, but from the YYGDM universe, are having fun over the summer._

_Yusuke and his friends from YuYu Hakusho in the YYGDM universe._

_Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner from Yugioh in the YYGDM universe._

_Megas XLR, chicks dig giant robots._

_Sector V from Codename: Kids Next Door. They and Numbuh 362 are shown fighting Father and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane._

_Batman: The Brave and the Bold_

_Samurai Jack fighting robots with his sword._

_Jackie Chan and his friends from Jackie Chan Adventures fighting Shendu and the Dark Hand._

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Who would have though it?_

_Kensuke Rainer and Veemon from the Accel Stream universe._

_The Autobots from Transformers Prime._

_Rex and Ben Tennyson from Generator Rex and Ben 10 teaming up._

_Young Justice_

_Lance, Ilana, and Newton from Sym Bionic Titan attending Sherman High._

_The Gundam Meisters from Gundam 00._

_Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt._

The wanderers are reaching the endpoint of the lake, as bubbles are stop producing.

**(Dancing Bubbles – Fantasmic from Disney World ends)**

When they reach the end, it leads to the ocean. Looking in amazement, while both Tai and Agumon just stand there in the shores, how will they cross the open seas. Should Agumon digivolve to either MetalGreymon or VictoryGreymon, or fuse to become Omega X to fly? Not possible, because it would not be fair for this kind of travelling.

"I can't let Agumon digivolve or become Omega X to fly across." said Tai. "It wouldn't be fair."

Gokuwmon gives a solution, "Perhaps you needed a boat."

Just then a wooden boat appear by imagination on the shores.

"Oh thanks!" said Tai. "So your coming with us?"

"No I cannot." said Gokuwmon. "This is where I stop here, for you and Agumon must go alone. Somewhere in the ocean, more obstacles await, and the evil forces will soon arise. That is why your destined to be heroes of Fantasmic."

The monkey warrior turned and walk away. "I bid you farewell by travelling with you, Taichi."

"Wait! How am I suppose to do it!" shouted Tai at Gokuwmon.

But the monkey digimon did not answered, as he continues walking till he disappears in the mist. Tai and Agumon are left disapproved, but they have no choice but to continue on their own.

"Looks like we have no choice, Agumon." Tai said to his partner.

**(Jiminy, Monstro – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

Soon, Tai and Agumon are rowing on the boat to the open oceans. The waves are calm, and the sun sets. Our two heroes keep moving forward. Who knows what roadblocks they will face.

"What's the worse that could happen?" wondered Agumon.

Just then a storm blows! Rain falls down, thunderstorms strike, and waves clashes. It makes the travellers hard to row the boat, as waves keep moving fast.

"You had to ask." Tai comically glared at Agumon.

As they struggle to move the boat, they heard a moving noise. Both are alert of what they hear. A blowing sound is heard, and just then a whale like figure moves across the surface. Their boat feels trembling at the huge creature. As it gets closer, the whale looks like a blue sperm whale, with a dark brown, helmet like face (lacking the eyes). It's a Whamon! But this is not the same Whamon that befriended the digidestined, in fact its a wild one, giving a frightful feeling of Monstro from Pinocchio.

"Holy cow!" cried out Tai.

Both Tai and Agumon tried to escape from the sight of the creature. But the Whamon wildly sense its prey as it swims in fast speed towards them.

"Watch out! He's gonna eat us!" yelled Tai.

They paddled as much as they can, but the Whamon open its mouth so wide, that it swallows them whole! The boat is also destroyed as a result.

Inside the beast's body, its dark for Tai and his partner to see. It gives a scary feeling that they are trapped inside and are about to get digested, contrasting their experience of this Whamon to the one they befriended. But Tai has a plan to get out.

"Agumon! Use Pepper breath!"

Obeying his master, Agumon fires an ember at the beast's ceiling. That effect, made the Whamon inhaling itself a bit. Then it sneezes so loudly that the whale spits out Tai and Agumon to the ocean surface.

"We made it alive!" said Tai as he and Agumon swim around to keep themselves in the surface.

The Whamon roared in ferosity, and is about to attack again.

"Here it comes!" cried out Tai.

As the heroes are ready for anything, a cannon was herd. More cannon shots emerge, that scares the Whamon away to the deep seas. When Tai and Agumon turn around to see who's behind this, they are shocked to see a huge ship. No, more like a pirate ship. Sooner or later, they will be captured and held hostage...

**(Jiminy, Monstro – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World ends)**

xxxxx

Oh no! Tai and Agumon are captured by a pirate ship! Will they fight? Find out on the next chapter.

Yes, I put the "Love Love Dance" from Digimon Xros Wars in this story. Just to kick in for laughs by all digimon fans. :D


	3. Pirates and Dances

Will Tai and Agumon be free of the pirate ship? Find out.

xxxxx

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts – Captain Hook's Pirate Ship)**

Tai and Agumon are now tied up by a band of pirates in their ship. Yes, they are 'rescued' by them from the wild Whamon, but that doesn't mean their friends.

"Umm, will you let us go?" inquired Tai. "We got somewhere to be."

"I am afraid not." a rough voice is heard.

Both of them turned to see the leader of the pirates. All of the crew members show their respects to their captain, and even out of fear. The pirate captain looks young, has gray hair and a small beard, a scar on his left cheek, blue eyes, a light black hat with a skull, a light black shirt and jacket with red and yellow stripes, a gold bracelet with a hook weapon on his left hand, light black pants with gray and brown belts, left brown boots, and a metal right foot with a brown color at the end. The pirate carries a gun-like rapier with his right hand.

"Who the heck are you?" stared Tai.

"I am CaptainHookmon.", said the captain. "Captain of this ship, and ruler of the seven seas!"

Tai snickered a little "You don't seem all ruly to me."

"Shut up!" yelled CaptainHookmon. "Even I do look ridiculous, I am still threatening."

"Who saids to you. Proof yourself by do something evil." said Tai.

"Tai!" shouted Agumon.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." said Tai confidentally.

"Oh but of course!" replied CaptainHookmon. "I did such a thing."

The dastardly digimon showed his hostages a girl standing in a plank. She has brown hair and a light blue dress, reminding Wendy from Peter Pan. The girl is frightened that she's about to walk the plank. It's obvious that Wendy is her name.

"What!" yelled out Tai as he and Agumon breaks free of the ropes easily, much to CaptainHookmon and the pirates' surprise. "You let that girl go!"

CaptainHookmon remains surprise before regaining his composure. "Never! One false move and this lassie falls off the plank!"

**(Music Ends)**

"I don't think so, CaptainHookmon!" a brave voice is heard.

"What! No it can't be!" surprised CaptainHookmon as he turn up to see a familiar person above the crow's nest, along with a companion of his. Wendy is happy that her hero will come to her rescue. Even Tai and Agumon were surprise to see unexpected allies.

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Neverland Battle)**

The brave hero has blond hair, pointy ears, a green hat with a red feather, red eyes, a light brown mouth mask covering his mouth, light green and yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath, green pants, and brown shoes. Also he carries a dagger as his weapon.

His companion has blond hair with a light green bow for her ponytail, four yellow fairy wings, light blue short tanktop, wears a bell as her necklace, light green short pants, bronze yellow clawed gloves, bronze yellow spike boots, and has a arrowed heart tattoo on her left leg. She carries a spear as her weapon.

"Petermon and Tinkermon!" yelled out CaptainHookmon.

"Petermon!", happily shouted Wendy.

"You mean he looks like Peter Pan from those fairy tales and Disney?" wondered Tai in awe.

"Yep. The one and only." said Petermon cheerfully. "Same old evil stuff you did, cap. So say your prayers for kidnapping Wendy."

After he said that, Petermon and Tinkermon fly down to face the pirates. The pirates attempt to slice Petermon with their swords, but they are defeated real easily. Tinkermon quickly rescues Wendy just in time.

"Your safe now, Wendy." said Tinkerbell smiling before heading off to help Petermon.

"I guess we should join the fight, Tai." inquired Agumon.

"You bet!" answered Tai.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to-! VictoryGreymon!**

VictoryGreymon charged towards the pirates and easily beats them up with just his fists.

"Hey! Your joining the fight too?" said Petermon to VictoryGreymon and Tai.

"Sure thing!" said Tai smiling. "My name is Tai and this is my partner Agumon that's helping you out."

"Well your digimon can handle a bunch of baddies like them." nodded Petermon as he continues finishing up the pirates.

When VictoryGreymon, Petermon, and Tinkermon finishing up CaptainHookmon's goons, the captain just stands there before going to engage them.

"That's it!" yelled CaptainHookmon while raising his rapier. "If its a fight you want, come and get it!"

"Let's say we team up and show him who's boss." inquired VictoryGreymon to Petermon.

"Right. Let's do it." answered Petermon. Both digimon draw their weapons.

Tinkermon smiled and sats a porch to watch the showdown. "This outta be fun." Tai and Wendy are cheering for VictoryGreymon and Petermon to win.

And the battle starts! Opponents dueling. Swords clashing. Many blockings. And neither back down. CaptainHookmon tries to make a blow to Petermon, but the hero dodged the attack easily. VictoryGreymon attempts to hits CaptainHookmon with his sword, but the captain cowardly dodge it.

"Ha! Is that all!" taunted CaptainHookmon.

Both VictoryGreymon and Petermon look each other and smirk.

**"Dramon Breaker!"**

**"Snipe Sting!"**

Both of their attacks blows the dastardly captain by pusing down below the deck. Then he falls down to the ocean. CaptainHookmon swims up the surface to catch his breath. But then he hears a tick tock sound.

**(Music fades as it ends)**

"Oh no." muttered CaptainHookmon frighteningly as he turned to see a huge, red crocodile-like digimon with a long purple armored snout, light blue fins on its legs, and two light blue sails on its back for its two tails. Its Leviamon, and this one once ate CaptainHookmon's right leg. Now the sea monster is satisfied in eating the rest of his meal...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", the cowardly captain comically screamed as he runs away on the ocean surface, while Leviamon is after him.

On the pirate ship, Tai and Agumon (who already devolves) laughs and watches CaptainHookmon retreating. While Petermon does the same thing, alongside carrying Wendy to safety. Tinkermon is quite amuse.

"Ahaha. Thanks for the help, man." as Tai turns his head, Petermon's group is gone. "Oh. I guess they left." He chuckles. "I wonder where that ship will take us next?"

"Don't be stupid, stupid Tai." a tomboyish voice is heard.

Tai and Agumon surprisingly turned and saw Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon! "Sora and Biyomon!", both shouted.

"What are you doing here?" explained Tai.

"Hey I'm here because your dream told me too." replied Sora. "Your already my boyfriend, so its time to do your part."

"What part?" wondered Tai.

"A dance." smiled Sora.

"A dance?" widened Tai, as his clothing is changed into a formal tuxedo. Agumon does the same too. Sora's clothing is changed into a beautiful dress in ready for the dream event.

**(Cue Princess Medley – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World)**

The ship sails automatically, a bright light shins from the clouds, above the decks to start.

Both Tai and Sora lock into each others eyes, then they hold each other for a dance. Its love at first sight. Tai cannot resist it, neither is Sora.

Agumon and Biyomon watch their partners dancing while sitting in the porches, but they turn to each other, indicating a slight crush.

As Tai and Sora continue dancing, they saw two other couples appear to join the fun. One was Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa. The other is Dimitri Ishida and Karin Osaka (she is wearing a formal dress similar to her Sailor Sedna uniform). Gabumon, Palmon, and Faith are in the porch with Agumon and Biyomon, watching.

"You guys too?" both Tai and Sora said surprisingly.

"Yeah Tai." said Matt. "You guys don't want to have all the fun. Right Meems?" Mimi giggles.

Dimitri said, "And besides, this formal event looks amazing." He then smiles, same as Karin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" replied Tai.

The three couples dance around the ship for their love to flourish. The ship continues sailing. The calm ocean sooth the enchantment. It will reach its climax, someday "My boyfriend will come."

It switches to Tai and Sora look each others faces.

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too, Taichi."

The other two couples and the digimon all happily watched, as both Tai and Sora are about to kiss. But before their lips meet, Sora disappears!

**(Music ends)**

"Wh-What the!" widened Tai in shocked.

Matt, Mimi, Dimitri, Karin, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, and Faith all disappear too. Leaving Tai and Agumon alone. As they are about to react, the pirate ship and ocean disappear, making Tai and Agumon fall down to the void as they screamed.

...

When Tai and Agumon woke up, they notice that they are in a dark forest-like area. A danger as awaited them, as Tai glares up in a gothic castle at the end of the forest. What Gokuwmon said is true, the evil forces are preparing their darkness, and Taichi and his partner are destined to save his dream. The nightmare is about to begin.

xxxxx

So the part with Petermon, CaptainHookmon and all, parodied the Peter Pan scene from Disneyland's Fantasmic. I like it when I make CaptainHookmon having such a cowardly attitude, too bad that he's afraid of Leviamon. :D

Yes, love is in the air for the Digimon couples. I would have delve more for Matt/Mimi and Dimitri/Karin (both are Kanius' OCs), but the main focus is Tai and Sora. The scene parodies the 'Disney Princesses' part of the show.

After this chapter, things are going to get dark, as the villains are finalizing their plans. :O


	4. The Nightmare Begins

We're down to the big event. The villains.

Three more chapters to finish.

xxxxx

**(Evil Queen/Magic Mirror – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

The dream world takes an ominous turn to the worse. Inside the gothic castle is spooky. There was little light, only candles flicking. Shadow fades yet reappears. Deep into the halls lies the throne room. There's a figure inside this room.

The figure looks like a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped head. Two, black horns protruded in near 45-degree angles out of his head. The large oval-shaped dark blue chitin embedded his forehead. Coming down the sides of his cheeks was rough, scaly purple skin. His arms and tail were also purple and scaly. The tail was long and relatively thick in width with the spiked end of the tail being dark blue. The armor he wore was dark blue with brown shoulder padding on the sides. The most notable features of his face were fear-inducing red eyes and his lips covered by black 'lipstick.' Though, in his species' case, this lipstick was part of his natural features. He reveals himself as Burizalor, former tyrant of the Digiverse, till his defeat by Omega X, and slain by Angemon X. But he's at his first form.

Here, he is plotting revenge against Taichi by using an item called 'The Mirror of Fate'. What does he do with it?

"Hmhmhmhm, come forth mirror. Show the foreseen of how to control Taichi's dream." Burizalor demanded. The mirror glows light, yellowish green. "Send me an answer!"

The mirror speaks in a mysterious voice, "Fate is all, overlord. The boy of courage overcomes everything, but here...that his dreams will warp into darkness. The hero will trap between light and darkness.. and fate will get back into him."

Burizalor smiles evilly and shouts himself. "Now to break my outer shell, with powers greater than HELL!" A horrific scream is heard. "And lightning clouds!"

A dark thunderstorm appears outside, surrounding the castle, which makes Tai and Agumon rush inside to find the source of their problems.

And back to Burizalor's site. "And turn myself into bleak white!" He then starts a horrific transformation while sneer in sick excitement. All of his body is cracking, that it explodes! A low chuckle is heard, and Burizalor appears in his final form! In place his first form was a small, smooth white-skinned body. The only hints of armor was purple chitin that adorned his arms and legs, chest, and head. He resembled a white lizard with a humanoid face. Retaining a few features from his previous forms, his lips were still black and his feet remained three-toed as a long, white tail curled behind the creature's back.

"Now I can turn this brat's dreams into a pure nightmare. Imagine this!"

**(Evil Queen/Magic Mirror – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World ends)**

Burizalor notice something, and turned to see Tai and Agumon appearing.

"BURIZALOR!", shocked Tai and Agumon, and give hateful glares at the tyrant.

"Sorry Taichi, your place in in...HERE!" said Burizalor as he uses the Mirror of Fate on them. The mirror's power glows yellowish green as it traps Tai and Agumon inside! Nobody can escape from its prison. Burizalor's victory is at hand and announce...

"Mirror of Fate, summon the villains I call."

The mirror ominously speaks, "You have...the power..."

"To control his mind", Burizalor finishes the mirror's sentences and laughs evilly. The dream world is already changing shape to a nightmarish world.

...

Tai and Agumon are trying to find their way out, but its no use. The landscape of this mirror is infinite, showing an alternate world of Tai's dream, as darkness.

"Wait till I get my hands of him!" angrily shouted Tai. "He ruined my chance to kiss Sora, and now he's going to take over my dreams!"

"Well, not as it seems as yourself!", a cackled voice answered.

Tai and Agumon turned to see a Babidi knockoff. In fact, the wizard DarkMagimon, the one releasing the D-Reaper!

"DarkMagimon!", both heroes shouted.

DarkMagimon replied, "It's so excited! I could have cheer you in your heroicness, but your banter annoys me, Taichi. So here's how my magic is done for you!"

**(Cue Poor Unfortunate Souls – Little Mermaid (Disneyland Fantasmic version))**

The impish wizard laughs and cast a spell in warping the place into a demented funhouse. Tai and Agumon are uncomfortable at his magic.

"Hello.", said DarkMagimon as he starts dancing around with his twisted magic.

Tai and Agumon just stare at his tricks, as if they are mesmerized.

"I don't even know if I say." chanted DarkMagimon. "But I can't help but being a wizard." He chuckled evily as he summons two knockoffs of Pui Pui and Yakon; PuiPuimon and MajuYakonmon. "Now chase those two in enjoyment!"

Tai and Agumon fearfully run away from those two monsters. Normally they wouldn't run away for a fight, but the villains..they are now controlling Tai's mind, as if he feel fear at this point. Its because of DarkMagimon's magic that affects his victims, starting with Taichi and his digimon.

"Do I use my minions for my service?" The wizard continues singing. "Or use them as trash? But who cares, I got magic to help the darkness like catching a fish!"

Both Tai and Agumon attempt to continue escaping from PuiPuimon and MajuYakonmon around the funhouse, but DarkMagimon's minions eventually corner them. Tai tries to punch PuiPuimon, but he is swat aside. Agumon tries to fire Pepper Breath at MajuYakonmon, but the monster deflects it with his claws and Agumon is knock back. DarkMagimon reappears and gloats at the heroes, while they glared at the wizard.

"You two would have great use to me, but our plan is to destroy you slowly. Bye Bye!"

With that, DarkMagimon cast a spell.

**"Papapara!"**

And Tai and Agumon fall down to a void screaming, while DarkMagimon gleefully watches.

**(Music Ends)**

...

The next area looks similar to Burizalor's throne room in his castle, only it looks more medieval than ever.

"Great. Whose bad guys are next?" sarcastically muttered Tai.

"I believe I do, my boy.", a vampiric, aristocracy-like voice called.

"And so do I, you were friends with Taiki.", a deep voice beckoned.

Tai and Agumon watch to see two Digimon villains appearing. One looks like a blond haired vampire with pale skin, a red devilish eye mask, pale red lipstick equipped with vampire fangs, blue uniform with yellow linings and red bat markings, black/red cape, and black shoes with skulls. He's the infamous Myotismon. The other looks muscular, that his right arm and leg looks skeletonally demonic, has white/yellow clothing, blue/white cape, a black beard, long white hair, and has red horns. He is Bagramon, the Xros United Heart's greatest enemy.

Tai muttered angrily, "Myotismon." He turn to Bagramon and said, "Taiki told me all about you, I guess like Burizalor, your no different in attempting to conquer dimensions."

"We thank our alliances with Burizalor for a chance to destroy you, Taichi." said Myotismon.

"Yeah, but unlike your pal, DarkMagimon, you guys don't have any kind of 'fear' magic on us!" taunted Tai, as Agumon takes a fighting stance. "Ready, Agumon?"

"Not so fast, we're just reacquainted." interrupted Myotismon. "We might consider fighting you, but it'll be a quick mess. So see you with the next evil doer!"

Myotismon and Bagramon call forth a dark energy ball they created to send Tai and Agumon to another area. Both Tai and Agumon guard themselves for the attack, but it was too much, as they felt their bodies warp into another place.

...

When both heroes arrive in the next twisted place, they are in feudal Japan, which is burning with a firestorm. There are no people around, just a cryptic place of destruction. The traditional orientals are burn down by the flames. Tai and Agumon are aghast of this place. Who could have done this?

"Why? Why of all people.." Tai muttered angry.

"Aww..Don't be so sadden by the losses." a sly voice is heard, as Tai and Agumon hear small metal footsteps.

As it gets close, they see a peacock-size villain smirking. The peafowl's appearances is albino, his robes are white with gray linings and a black lining, he's equipped with metal looking feet, and his tail feathers are magnificently red and with black dots. He looks like Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda 2. Both heroes sense an evil malice on this peacock.

"Who are you!" yelled Tai.

"I am ShenPeacockmon. Let's say I am new to your so called 'dreams'", answered the sinister peafowl digimon.

"Are you gonna fight us for real this time, or just act like a coward!"

"No-"

"Oh so that's it! Burizalor, DarkMagimon, Myotismon, and Bagramon can't even take this seriously!" Tai said angrily, while Agumon growls at ShenPeacockmon. "You monsters are controlling my dreams in making me like a joke!"

"Oh don't worry." calmly reassured ShenPeacockmon. "I'll bring someone to fight you seriously, I _promise_."

"Yes, its time." an insect-like voice is heard.

Tai and Agumon are shock of what they hear. The peacock digimon turned behind to see another figure coming out of the shadows of a burning building. The creature's face looks insectoid with an orifice-like mouth. There were two sections jutting off in a 'V-shaped' formation and in different directions rather than standing straight up. Orange sections of layered skin covered its abdominal area, the back of its skull, and around the crotch area. Two green wings hung down its back with black spots. Its entire 'exoskeleton' was composed of a mix of reptilian dark green and light green skin, from the head, body, and legs. Its hands composed of five long fingers and had three toes akin to Burizalor's, including its long tail. At the end of its tail was a long stinger. At the center of its abdominal area was a large black spot. Another black spot was visibly situated in the middle between the two sections of its head. Another black area was visibly seen underneath its long tail. Tiny blue veins were revealed in its arms, legs, and around its waist. Its Virus, but in his imperfect form!

"Virus.." said Tai.

**(Cue Imperfect Cell's Theme – Dragonball Z)**

"Enter DATAMON'S LABORATORY!"

After the monster said that, the area changes in a 180 degree turn to Datamon's twisted laboratory. ShenPeacockmon is nowhere to be seen. Taichi and Agumon are ready for a big fight.

"Agumon, digivolve!"

**Agumon, Warp digivolve to-! VictoryGreymon!**

And the battle commences. VictoryGreymon tries to strike Virus down with his sword, but the monster evades and hides in one of the machines. He could be anywhere. As VictoryGreymon searches, a tail appears and attempts to stab his foe. But VictoryGreymon easily evades it.

"Hehehehehe, **Terra Beam!**" shouted Virus as he fires an orange beam at VictoryGreymon.

"**Terra Beam!**" VictoryGreymon does the same as both beams are lock in a beam struggle. The feeling reminded both sides of the War Games.

Eventually, an explosion occured as a result of the beam's energy. Neither opponent will back down.

"And now, get ready for my transformation!" Virus insanely cackled as he starts his horrific transformation.

"Get ready, buddy!" said Tai to his digimon.

As Virus finishes transforming, his appearance was more or less humanoid and more robust. The wings on his back were gone. With his nose not yet fully formed, he now possessed an actual mouth. The two protruding sections of his head now went straight up horizontally. His upper body was more bulkier and he stood at a staggering nine-feet tall. His tail was longer than before, and protruded from his back, while becoming orange and black. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead was now structured as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His white lips, which resembled a fish's, made up his face while the black sections above his lips now looked like a mustache, albeit still apart of his skin. Virus' eyes were icy cold and pierced a terrifying gaze across. He now had feet-like shoes and metal shin guarded plates covering his ankles. The shape of his newly evolved ears closely resembled the same shape as Burizalor's, except it had an orange line that went down his chin and to both sides of his ears. He is at his semi perfect form, without the need to absorb Jax in Tai's dreams.

Semi Perfect Virus rush and tried to lay a hard punch, but his opponent avoids it. VictoryGreymon counters him with a punch and receive damage, but Virus counters back by punching VictoryGreymon in the face. Both back off and fly up to fire ki blasts at each other. Some of those blasts damage or destroyed part of the machinery environment.

**"Evil Inferno!"** shouted Virus as he fired dark energy.

**"Victory Shield!"** shouted VictoryGreymon as he forms a courageous shield to protect himself from Virus' attack.

Virus charges yet again, but VictoryGreymon fights back.

**"Victory Charge!"**, as VictoryGreymon said that, he reflect Virus' charge attack with his sword, pulverizing him to the ground. Virus gets up and growls.

**(Music Ends)**

As Tai watches the battle, he noticed a remote control device. This is the device use to deactivate the artificials, and wonder what it could do to Virus. Virus saw this and is shocked.

"STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" warned the bio-artificial.

"Well this ends now!" countered Tai. "Maybe if I press this button I can terminate you to dust!"

**(Cue Cell Returns – Dragonball Z)**

Seemly victorious, Tai presses the button on the device, hoping to defeat Virus. But he was wrong, Virus' trick his opponents all along, as his power is increasing.

"WHAT!" aghast Tai. VictoryGreymon is shocked as well.

"POWER!" shouted Virus, as he immediately transform into his Perfect form! Virus' long orange tail was noticeably gone as well as his fish-like lips and his body was less bulkier than his previous form. The stinger tail retracted all the way to the back of the bio-Artificial's black insect-like wings. Virus' body pumped up a bit as he seemingly adjusted to his new evolved body. He had attained a form that was more humanoid complete with a fully formed nose and mouth. His set of wings have grown back and were complete shaded ivory black. His armor-like exoskeleton composition was a lighter shade of green and embroidered with a full body of black spots. Two black sections adorned his massive shoulders, which he flexed and pumped to adjust and torque black armored sections were visibly located, covering his rock hard chest and around his ankles. The orange section that used to be near his crotch section was shaded black. His non-green armored skin is now all pale all over his face and hands. Two streaks of purple lines aligned both sides of his cheeks. The orange line sections across from his ears and chin became yellow. Even his feet, formerly orange, were bright yellow. Opening his eyes, they were pink and near soulless like a demon's, lacking any bit of conscience. The blue veins visibly seen before were now purple. Adorning his head were the head sections, which now formed a V-shape coupled with a black ball section embedded between the two 'crown' extensions. Virus boast himself about perfection.

**"TAICHI'S DREAM IS ALL MINE TO PERFECTION! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOTHING!"**

**(Music ends)**

After the devilish artificial said that, the screen becomes bright white. What is happening to our heroes now?

xxxxx

What do you think? I use Burizalor and Virus' descriptions based on Kanius' to give credit. Burizalor plays the role as the Evil Queen from Snow White, as the leader of the villains.

Yes, DarkMagimon and two of his minion made early appearances. Here, they play the scene of Ursula and her eels from The Little Mermaid. They will officialy appear in Season 3 of Digimon Fusion Kai.

Myotismon and Bagramon play the roles as Cruella De Vil and Scar respectively. :P I imagine Shoutmon as Simba.

Shoutmon: (singing) Oh I just can't wait to be king!

ShenPeacockmon is a parody OC I come up base of Lord Shen from Kung Fu Panda. I like the villain himself in the movie, so I imagine the evil peacock appear as a digimon. He plays the role as Frollo from the Humchback of Notre Dame, reflecting the evil nature of genocide.

Who would have thought that Virus is Jafar. :P

The next chapter will be Tai and Agumon's last stand against the baddies. Find out who will be Hades, Chernabog (that demon from Fantasmia), and lastly...Maleficent.


	5. The Horror won't End, Save the Imagine

The horror won't end, will Taichi and Agumon make their last stand?

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Frontier – Lucemon no Theme)**

As the white light cleared, Tai and VictoryGreymon are instead in yet another area. The dark place looks like _The Black Room_ from _Soul Eater_, with the fancy black/white/red floor squares, and bright lanterns. Both heroes saw another villain sitting in a regal red couch. He look like a fallen angel, half good angel and evil devil with white and black wings respectively, blond hair, white and golden battle boots, red smooth gauntlets, a purple lining on his left eye, and dark red lips. Lucemon is his name, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is not the one the Legendary Warriors defeated in their world (YYGDM, in Digimon Frontier's part), but in the Kai-verse, silenced by Omega X and company.

"You finally come, Taichi." the devious demon lord said in an effeminate tone.

"What do you want Lucemon?" growled Tai. "Virus is toying me and Agumon."

"I am just doing my job, teasing you. You fools have all the nobility. With our nightmares eclipsing your dreams, your will will be absorb to us."

Tai and VictoryGreymon fiercely glared at Lucemon, hoping to tear him apart. But the fallen angel interrupt.

"Oh! You know this one more thing."

**(Theme fades away)**

Lucemon chuckled, and the lights of the room went off to complete darkness, leaving Lucemon's eyes staring at the tensed Tai and VictoryGreymon.

**(Cue Night on Bald Mountain/Hellfire – Fantasmic from Tokyo DisneySea)**

Then these eyes change shape into more fierce yellow looking. As the darkness clears away, reveals an endless spacious darkness. They are at the Dark Dimension! Tai and VictoryGreymon's eyes widened aghast as they encounter another villain they remember. A planetoid-sized object resembled a polyhedral core with mechanical claws sprouting from seven faces. Popping out from the top center platform was a towering black behemoth. The source of these yellow eyes is a creature resembled a large, black humanoid with long white hair protruding under a gray mask with yellow embroidered markings. Emblazoned across his left eye was a red scar. His skin was a dark black hue as a black cape, with red trimming, adorned and reached down the small of his back. The creature has black, thinly slanted pupils. His long slender arms had black hands on the forearms. Adorning his slender fingers were long red nails. Its Apocalymon, the Great Evil!

"WE ARE APOCALYMON! WE SHALL DELETE YOU TO EXISTANCE!"

Apocalymon starts by firing many lasers, Tai riding VictoryGreymon flew to evade at the right time. The great evil fire more lasers, but VictoryGreymon keeps evading them.

"DEATH CLAW!" Apocalymon conjures Devimon's arm to grab VictoryGreymon and Tai and attempt to squeeze them. But the heroes countered...

**"Fury Blitz!"** VictoryGreymon powers up red, frees both himself and Tai with his strength, and rips the claw apart. Apocalymon is angry that his attack fails.

"Way a go, VictoryGreymon!" cheered Tai.

"YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK? HOW ABOUT TRYING THE PIZZA CRUST!"

"Pizza this." sarcastically remarked VictoryGreymon.

With his newfound speed, VictoryGreymon flies toward's Apocalymon's main body and shouted.

"Dramon Breaker!" as he pulverizes Apocalymon, added with Fury Blitz's power, to seriously damage him. The Great Evil screams that he's hurt, and is furious.

**"Crimson Lightning!" **Apocalymon shouted, as he conjures Myotismon's red whip to attack VictoryGreymon, but the heroic dramon keeps evading the attack, much to Apocalymon's dismay.

"Virus Grenades!" Apocalymon fires Datamon's grenades at VictoryGreymon, but he deflects each and every one of these bombs at Apocalymon's dome body, damaging the huge metallic structure. Apocalymon's main body loses balance as a result, and becomes fatigue.

"Give it up." said Tai. "You can't win!"

Apocalymon slowly recovers from his fatigue and sadistically smiled. "THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. **TOTAL ANNIHILATION!**"

Laughing bellow, he Great Evil summons his most powerful attack, as he detonates himself to unleash a devastating energy at Tai and VictoryGreymon. Both heroes shield themselves, as the devastation engulfs them...

**(Music Ends)**

...

When it clears, Tai and VictoryGreymon founds themselves in one, last villainous area. The skies a yellowish white. The wasteland is completely devastated. It reminds _Ragnarok_, the Norse Mythology version of the End of the World. Tai is shocked and looks at the area, reminding that this will be the end of his dream world, if he and his digimon cannot stop the villains.

VictoryGreymon becomes fatigue as a result of fighting Apocalymon.

"VictoryGreymon! You okay!" worried Tai.

"I'm alright, Tai. I just need a bit longer." replied VictoryGreymon.

**(Maleficent & Mickey – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

A deep, evil voice called **"Now you shall deal with me."**

Tai and VictoryGreymon readied themselves as they meet face to face with an evil shadow. The shadow finishes his sentence.

**"And all the powers of MY IMAGINATION!"**

Taichi shouted, "OH NO!"

The shadow laughs evilly, as it slowly forms shape surrounded by fire. The skies grow darker than ever to symbolize the final villain. As the shadow continues forming, it becomes shape like a dragon, more like a great wyvern. The darkness has cleared, revealing a black, spike armored dragon. His horns are devilishly curved, wings are black as the darkness, and has red eyes that can scare a weak willed soul. His name is Alduindramon, parody Alduin from the Elder Scrolls Skyrim.

Tai and VictoryGreymon are aghast of so much darkness inside the dramon. It is beyond any villain they previously encountered. As Alduindramon stood still in showing superiority, he roars and breaths fire at the area, making it a fiery battlefield.

Images of previous villains appear.

_"HAHAHAHAHA! Imagine this!"_ Burizalor called.

_"Hahahahaha!"_ cackled DarkMagimon.

_"Hahahaha!"_ laughed Myotismon.

_"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"_ deeply laugh Bagramon.

_"Hmhmhmhmhm"_ sneered ShenPeacockmon.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ laugh Virus.

_"Hmhmhmhmhm!"_ chuckled Lucemon.

_Apocalymon growls in excitement._

As they are done gloating. Alduindramon meets his eyes at Tai and VictoryGreymon, signifying their battle.

"You sure you can handle this?" said Tai towards VictoryGreymon.

"I can do this." replied Tai's digimon. "I'll never back away."

"This is it." said Tai as he looks at Alduindramon. "Its now or nothing."

VictoryGreymon charge at the dragon and tries to attack with his sword. But Alduindramon dodged it and flies up to the sky, while VictoryGreymon follows the dragon. Their battle becomes a sky battle. Alduindramon breaths fire at VictoryGreymon, but the brave warrior dodge the attack. Both circle around, firing fireballs and ki blasts at each other. VictoryGreymon charges at Alduindramon with his sword, but the dark dramon slap his opponent with his wing so hard, that it make VictoryGreymon stagger. Angered, VictoryGreymon tries to counter after recovering, but Alduindramon shoots down VictoryGreymon with a fireball, plummeting him to the ground.

**(Music Ends)**

"Is that all the warrior can do?" taunted Alduindramon while flapping his wings.

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai yelled at his digimon. "Get up! Please.."

The brave dramon warrior slowly gets up and looks at Tai despite his injuries.

**(Cue Mickey Walks on Water-Evil Destroyed – Fantasmic from Disney World)**

"Don't you ever give up. Don't we give up _on_ one another!" coax Tai as he turns to Alduindramon with a determined look. "You may look strong, but this is my dream! Our dream to protect from the likes of you alongside your cohorts! We have the courage...to become _one_!

After Taichi said that, he and VictoryGreymon's bodies glow bright golden, as their bodies slowly fuse to become one.

Alduindramon look down in shocked, "It cannot be. Your the _DramonBorn_?"

Standing amidst a golden sheen, a lone figure garbed in orange armor, covering his chest, back, shoulders, shins, and shoulders. Underneath the orange armor, the warrior wore what resembled a black bodysuit. Every part of his body was covered with this black material, including his hands and feet. The same golden aura surrounded the warrior, his hair lifted upward and awash with gold hue. All injuries inflicted on him were healed. Opening his eyes, they were revealed as being blue-green. Thick golden, wisp-like energy wisped around his body. The implications are true, that one warrior, the Ascendant, Omega X, is here!

"No, I am Omega X. I am your end!"

As the Ascendant said that, he cups his hands and forms a familiar orange energy. **"Terra..."**

Alduindramon roars and opens his mouth in charging up a black-light purplish flare. **"Shadow..."**

**"TERRA BEAM!"**

**"SHADOW FLARE!"**

Both attacks fired and are lock in a beam struggle. Omega X push back Alduindramon's attack, while the dark dramon attempts to push back. But Omega X will never give up, and just then, sunlight from the clouds appear to stun Alduindramon, while Omega X has a chance to push his Terra Beam at the villain to his fullest.

**"WHAT! THIS CANNOT BE!"** Alduindramon roared as he is slowly engulf by the Terra Beam.

Images of the villains show their defeat by Omega X's Terra Beam at the same time.

_Apocalymon let loose a blood-curdling scream._

_"Impossible."_ worried Lucemon.

_"AAAHHH! AHHHH!"_ screamed Virus.

_"How could this be happening?"_ shocked ShenPeacockmon.

_Bagramon let a bellow in defeat._

_"What is this!"_ shocked Myotismon.

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_ DarkMagimon loudly scream.

_"CURSE YOU TAICHI!"_ screamed Burizalor upon being defeated. _"I WILL RETURNNN!"_

This all finishes of Alduindramon bansheely screaming as he's disintegrates till he explodes in a grand style! The villains are finally defeated, the nightmare is over as the darkness slowly clears away. It is implied that the 'Mirror of Fate' is destroyed as a result. Omega X splits back to Tai and Agumon, as both are relieve that they won. What will happen to Tai's dream? Find out in the conclusion!

**(Music Ends)**

xxxxx

Yay! The good guys have won, and the bad guys lost! Its really a surprising twist that Omega X saves the day.

Yeah, Lucemon plays as Hades since both are devil-like gods, but Lucemon is more serious than Hades. :/ Apocalymon is Chernabog since they symbolize the ultimate evil. I put Apocalymon's pizza joke from the english dub. :P

Alduindramon is another parody OC I imagine when I play Skyrim. I mean, he will look awesome in the Digimon Fusion series; showing his menacing power, and possibly lack of humor unlike Burizalor (despite being pure evil, he does has his humorous moments). O_O Yes, he plays as Maleficent as the final villain, and both are dragons. What he's saying about 'DramonBorn' parodies the Dragonborn. :P His 'Shadow Flare' attack I got it from Final Fantasy VII. In reality, in terms of power, Alduindramon is stronger than Burizalor's final form, but weaker than Perfect Virus, meaning he's also weaker than Belialmon (Chaosblazer's parody OC).

Apocalymon and Omega X's descriptions were originally written by Kanius, so I give him credit.

Can't wait to write out the final chapter soon, alongside reading the last chapter of Across Dimensions!


	6. This is the Imagination

We're down to the finale of the parody show! The conclusion of Tai's Fantasmic!

xxxxx

Tai's dream is still in ruins thanks to the villains, but because they are defeated, both heroes wonder it'll take a long time to fix it back to normal.

"Man, it's gonna take a while, huh?" Tai oversee the ruins of his world.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"How are we suppose to fix everything till we wake up?" asked Tai towards Agumon.

"Don't worry! I can ask all your questions!" a young girl's voice called.

Tai and Agumon turn to see a young, teenage girl. She has pink hair with rose bows, a dark pink collar bow, a white dress decorated with pink along with pink bows, white socks, and rose shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

"My name is Madoka Kaname." the girl smiled. "And oh dear. Those mean villains had wreak havoc to your world" she said in a sad tone.

Don't worry." Tai smirked. "We took them down with ease!"

"I thank you." said Madoka. "And with my powers, we can work together to rebuilt your dreams into back where it was."

"Really? You mean it?" happily said Tai.

"Of course!" said Madoka. "Are you ready, Mr. Tai."

"You bet!" answered the boy of courage.

**(Finale – Fantasmic from Disneyland/Disney World plays)**

After agreeing to work together, Madoka uses her holy powers to rebuilt the once, scarred world. The place starts to see the light, as white clouds clear away the darkness, revealing the light blue skies. The wasteland grows into a field of everlasting grass, flowers are blooming again, trees rise from the ashes to bring life for the fauna, and so does water in the lakes and ocean. Mountains rises, and eventually buildings such as for the cities are rebuilt. Tai and Agumon are happy to see that their world is restored.

"It's a miracle." said Agumon.

As Tai and Agumon run through the area with joy, they saw a bunch of characters from various anime, cartoons, etc appearing to congratulate them. Characters such as; _TK & Patamon, Kari & Gatomon, Matt & Gabumon, Sora & Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon, Dimitri & Faith, Kensuke & Veemon, Davis & Veemon, Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, Ken & Wormmon, Takato & Guilmon, Henry & Terriermon, Rika & Renamon, Karin Osaka, Taiki & Shoutmon, Kiriha & Greymon, Nene & Sparrowmon, Yuu & Damemon, Akari, Zenjirou, Taigiru & Gumdramon, Gokuwmon, Petermon, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, __Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Lola Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, Bumblebee (Transformers Animated), Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated), Bulkhead (Transformers Animated), Batman (Brave and the Bold), Aquaman (Brave and the Bold), Blue Beetle (Brave and the Bold), Batmite (Brave and the Bold), Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Coop, Jamie, Kiva, Lance, Ilana, Octus (Newton), Lion O (New Thundercats Cartoon), Cheetara, Tygra, WilyKit and WilyKat, Panthro, Snarf, Esbern (Elder Scrolls Skyrim), Delphine (Elder Scrolls Skyrim), Po (Kung Fu Panda), Panty & Stocking, Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00), Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Cheese, and the Eds (Ed Edd n Eddy)._

Tai & Agumon are admired to see these people with their smiles. Themselves, they come back from a great battle, as these characters were waiting for them. Their wishes have come true...

"You have done well, Taichi." said Gokuwmon. "I am proud."

"Thanks man." Tai nodded at the monkey warrior.

"Tai!" Sora shouted happily as she rush to meet him.

"Sora!" Tai smiled "Sorry about what happen."

"Oh you stupid Tai, disappearing like that while fighting off those bad guys." said Sora. "But we're glad that you came back."

After this, Sora kiss Tai in the cheek, while most of the characters gasp happily. Tai blush that his dream of being kissed by his girlfriend is fulfilled. Nothing will ruin his moment.

"Thanks Sora!" said Tai. "Now everyone, let's sing all the way towards the finale!"

"YEAH!" everyone said so, as they begin to sing to celebrate the Fantasmic.

**"See in with your mind! And your will find, in your imagination! Mysteries in magic! Visions Fantasmic! Leading to strange and wondrous dreams! Dreams are make believe, and they all come true!"**

As they continue celebrating, a rainbow appears in the sky. Azulongmon, Zhuqaiomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon flying around to join the fun and making water sprout like magic fountains. Their leader, Fanglongmon appears in the center to make some fireworks. Madoka Kaname supports the digimon gods.

**"Awww. Awww. Awww. In your imagination!"**

**"Awww. Awww. Awww. In your imagination!"**

**"Believe in your mind! Is magic you'll find! The nowhere in light! The forces ignite! To find you with bright with seeds! You use your might! To brighten the light! To create a bright holy dreamm!"**

As they finish singing, Tai and Agumon fly up to fuse to Omega X to finish the final act. They create bright, orange fireworks and orange fountains to make the dream world feel awe. More fireworks appear in the skies, as Madoka and the Digi Gods are impressed by Omega X's performance. The people in Tai's dream never forget this moment. When the shadow lurks, the light will triumph.

...

Just then, Tai and Agumon woke up from their dream! It was surprising to see that his journey ended. Morning has come, and the sunlight brightens the windows.

Tai looks at his Digimon and smiled, "Some imagination, huh?"

After he said that, Tai and Agumon get out of their bed and ready for another day.

The End

**Voice Cast**

Tai & Agumon/VictoryGreymon/Omega X – Joshua Seth & Tom Fahn/Lex Lang/Sean Schemmel

Gokuwmon – Paul St. Peter

Shoutmon – N/A English Voice Actor

Petermon – Christopher Steele

Wendy – Kathryn Beaumont

Tinkermon – Mae Whitman

CaptainHookmon – Wally Wingert

Sora Takenouchi – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Matt Ishida – Michael Reisz

Mimi Tachikawa – Philece Sampler

Dimitri Ishida – Eric Vale

Karin Osaka (Sailor Sedna) – Laura Bailey

Mirror of Fate – Corey Burton

Burizalor – Chris Ayres

DarkMagimon – Duncan Brennan

Myotismon – Richard Epcar

Bagramon – N/A English Voice Actor

ShenPeacockmon – Gary Oldman

Virus – Dameon Clarke

Lucemon – Mona Marshall

Apocalymon – Paul St. Peter

Alduindramon – Daniel Riordan

Madoka Kaname – N/A English Voice Actor

xxxxx

And that's that! Thank Kanius, others' inspirations, and my love of Fantasmic for making this story!

Besides that this and my Operation: DFK Battle Age fanfic are the first stories to rated K+ instead of the usual T rated, this is also the first time that the terms 'digivolve' and 'warp digivolve' are used in the Digimon Fusion Kai franchise alongside others.

With crossovers come to mind such as the Trinity (DFKai/YYGDM/AS), I would have once consider doing my own kingdom hearts parody (I imagine this when I was young, but not sure in doing it for real because so many people parodied KH too much (some are good though, others not so much).). If I did, I'll make some deviatations in my writing, like some traits of the KH manga. We shall see though.

Oh and here's a survey for my story!

Fave Characters:

Fave Villains:

Fave New Characters:

Fave Cameo Cartoon/Anime Characters:

Fave Comical Moments:

Fave Heartwarming Moments:

Fave Scary Moments:

Fave Battles:

Fave Unexpected Twists:

Take care y'all! And I hope the magic will come to us!


End file.
